skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Toys for Bob
Five Nights at Toys for Bob is a point-and-click horror game by AdamGregory03. The game is both a homage and parody of the Skylanders franchise and the Five Nights at Freddy's games. Full details will not be known about the game until February 2015. Gameplay The game plays identically to Five Nights at Freddy's. You play as the night guard of Toys for Bob after they have invested in animatronic versions of Skylanders characters. These animatronics roam the building at night and search for people, as they are programmed to act as extra security. They attack any humans they see in the building, so if they get into the office, they will kill you. The player can bring up a screen in front of him that blocks the animatronic's vision and prevents death. Just like in Five Night's at Freddy's, to advance to the next night you must survive from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM, in-game hours. Animatronics *'Spyro:' Spyro, along with Stealth Elf and Snap Shot, starts at the Tour Entrance. He can also appear on the cameras for Tour Room 2, Tour Room 3, the Planning Room, and the Break Room. He will try to enter the office through the middle hallway. If he appears in the hallway, then the player must bring up the screen until he leaves. If he gets in, then the player will be unable to bring up the screen and he will attack the player next time they bring up the camera monitor. *'Stealth Elf:' Stealth Elf, along with Spyro and Snap Shot, starts at the Tour Entrance. She can also appear on the cameras for Tour Room 1, Tour Room 3, Flynn's Ship, and the Left Air Vent. She will try to enter the office through the left vent. If she appears in the left vent, then the player must bring up the screen until she leaves. If she gets in, the player will be unable to bring up the screen and she will attack the player next time they bring up the camera monitor. *'Snap Shot:' Snap Shot, along with Spyro and Stealth Elf, starts at the Tour Entrance. He can also appear on the cameras for Tour Room 1, Tour Room 2, the Restrooms, and the Right Air Vent (also the Back Alley, on rare occasions). He will try to enter the office through the right vent. If he appears in the right vent, then the player must bring up the screen until he leaves. If he gets in, the player will be unable to bring up the screen and he will attack the player next time they bring up the camera monitor. *'Blackout:' Blackout starts in the back alley along with Breeze. He goes from there and can appear on the cameras for Tour Room 2, Tour Room 3, Flynn's Ship, and the Planning Room. He will try to enter to office through the middle hallway just like Spyro, though his color scheme helps him blend in with the dark. He is harder to see, even if you shine your flashlight on him. If he appears in the hallway, then the player must bring up the screen until he leaves. If he gets in, then the player will be unable to bring up the screen and he will attack the player next time they bring up the camera monitor. *'Dreamcatcher:' Dreamcatcher stars at the Villain Vault. From there she can appear on the cameras for Tour Room 1, Break Room, and Flynn's Ship. She goes through the door behind the player. The player will have to turn around and check the door's lights if she is there. If she is, closing the door on her will make her leave. If she gets into the office, she will kill the player after waiting fifteen seconds. *'Chompy:' The Chompy presumably starts in the Villain Vault, though he is never actually seen on it's camera. The Chompy can often be seen scurrying through Tour Rooms 1, 2, and 3, and down the main hall to the office. Putting up the screen will not work on him as he can just run underneath it and continue to kill the player. To stop it, you have to shine your flashlight on it until it leaves. *'Breeze:' Breeze starts in the back alley along with Blackout. She goes from there and can appear on the cameras for Tour Room 1 and the Left Air Vent. She tries to enter the office through the left air vent. If you see her, bring up the screen until she leaves. If she does get into the office though, she won't kill the player, and instead just sit on the desk and make loud static noises due to her broken voice box and will attract all nearby animatronics into the office, making the night much more difficult. *'Golden Queen:' Golden Queen does not have one true starting location. She can appear on any camera at any time. If she is spotted, she will instantly teleport to the office and begin to fade, in which the player must react quickly and bring up the screen. If not quick enough, she will reappear and kill the player. Her jumpscare noise is more like a woman's scream compared to the other animatronics. Hallucinations *'Flynn:' On rare occasions, a ghostly version of Flynn with blank white eyes and a blood-stained jacket can be seen on the Flynn's Ship camera. It doesn't seem to go after the player, making it just a hallucination. *'Kaos:' On the later nights, a shadow that resembles Kaos, and has his symbol on his forehead, will very rarely appear in the office. He doesn't do anything though, making it just a hallucination. Building Layout *'The Office:' Where the player sits. There is a hallway in front and two vents on the left and right. There is also a door behind the office that can be shut. *'Tour Entrance:' The starting location for Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Snap Shot. *'Villain Vault:' The starting location for Dreamcatcher, and possibly the Chompy. *'Tour Room 1' *'Tour Room 2' *'Tour Room 3' *'Break Room' *'Flynn's Ship' *'Left Air Vent' *'Right Air Vent' *'Planning Room' *'Restroom' *'Back Alley' Nights Night 1 The first night is not surprisingly the easiest night. Only Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Snap Shot are active on this night, and are not too aggressive. Dreamcatcher will occasionally appear on this night, though she is very rare and will most of the time even ignore the player if she comes close to the office. She's most likely just there for a cheap scare or death if she does attack, due to the player not being introduced on how to prevent her on this night. Night 2 On the second night, Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Snap Shot are more active, though not by much. Blackout and Dreamcatcher become active on this night. Night 3 The already active animatronics do become a bit more aggressive. Chompy and Breeze both become active on this night. Night 4 All animatronics are now active and are slightly more aggressive than on the third night. Though the Golden Queen very rarely appears on this night. Night 5 All animatronics are officially active on this night. The Golden Queen is much more common now than on the fourth night. Night 6 The sixth night is unlocked after surviving the first five nights and beating the main game. On this night, all animatronics are active and are very aggressive. It is the most difficult official night in the game. Night 7 The seventh night is unlocked by completing the sixth night. Here, you can set each animatronic to a certain difficulty level, with 0 being pretty much inactive, 1-5 being easy, 6-10 being normal, 10-15 being hard, and 15-20 being expert. You are rewarded with a third star along the ones earned for beating the first five nights and the sixth night if you complete the night with all animatronics set on 20. Trivia *As to be expected, the game's animatronic Skylanders bare similarities with the animatronics from the Five Nights at Freddy's games: **Both Spyro and Freddy are considered to be the main animatronic. **Both Stealth Elf and Toy Chica have photo-negative colored eyes and have their animatronic mouths revealed only while searching for the player. **Animatronic Dreamcatcher's design is very similar to the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Golden Freddy and Golden Queen. Obviously. **Breeze most similar to Balloon Boy. **Chompy most similar to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Gallery FNATFB-Teaser-2.png|First teaser image for the game, depicting the worn-down animatronic Blackout. FNATFB-Teaser-3.png|Second teaser image for the game, depicting the animatronic Dreamcatcher. FNATFB-Teaser-4.png|Third teaser image for the game, depicting the animatronic Chompy. FNATFB-Teaser-5.png|Fourth teaser image for the game, depicting the animatronic Golden Queen. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Games